Various methods and systems for providing multitenant computing systems, such as cloud computing, have been attempted. In general, a cloud-based computing environment is a resource that typically combines the computational power of a large model of processors and/or that combines the storage capacity of a large model of computer memories or storage devices. For example, systems that provide a cloud resource may be utilized exclusively by their owners; or such systems may be accessible to outside users who deploy applications within the computing infrastructure to obtain the benefit of large computational or storage resources.
The cloud may be formed, for example, by a network of servers with each server (or at least a plurality thereof) providing processor and/or storage resources. These servers may manage workloads provided by multiple users (e.g., cloud resource consumers or other users). Typically, each user places workload demands upon the cloud that vary in real-time, sometimes dramatically. The nature and extent of these variations typically depend on the type of business associated with the user.
Management operations within these systems comprise, for example, garbage collection, where the system cleans up object stores by deleting, consolidating, or otherwise processing user deleted data. Garbage collection may include deleting or updating dependencies between objects, namely objects that were deleted by users that were formerly associated with other objects in the object store. Other management operations comprise usage metering, where the system generates reports that are indicative of system resource utilization. These reports may be generated to provide system administrators with empirical data regarding object store usage, even down to the user level. Unfortunately, object storage systems that utilize these management functions often leverage third party tools, which are not specifically designed for the object store itself. Thus, administrators may struggle with compatibility issues and other similar drawbacks.